Marina And Eight Ship
by Posk123
Summary: Marina and Eight short stories and Navrina Parodies
1. My broken heart will never heal

When I first looked into his emerald eyes, I knew I had found something, someone, special. The way her looked at Six though, made my heart ache. But I realize, he didn't look at her with the same eyes he looked at me with. His black mop of curls on his head swayed with the wind; his green eyes sparkled in the fading sunlight; he was beautiful. _Marina don't fool yourself. Of course He would prefer Six over you. _At the time I didn't know. Didn't know who he liked, who he wanted. But I wanted him. When he jumped off that waterfall, I had to follow. So I dove in with him. That awkward feeling returned, then faded. We were alone, talking for the first time since I had met him. I did like Marina better than Seven, and I suppose he liked it too, because that is what he told me. He told me he liked the name Marina. Maybe he could like the person named Marina too. But Six ruined the moment. She jumped in the water too, right between me and him. Then they wrestled underwater. The envy returned, but they were just playing around. When they resurfaced, they went back to land. I was angry at myself. I needed time to think. So I sunk back under, all the way to the bottom, letting the water enter my lungs. It felt good. And then I found the ship. Found the chest. I rushed back up and when only my head was out, I held up the chest. I was grinning. So was he. He teleported to me. Picking me up, he landed a kiss on my lips. I didn't know what to do, so I just enjoyed it. We left. I guess we sort of just forgot about the kiss. I didn't though. He showed us a painting, a prophecy. It showed him dying. I didn't know him all too well, and all I knew was that I had a crush on him, but I didn't want him to die. Then the Mogs attacked. Crayton was killed. The rest of us teleported away. We lost Six though. Me, him and Ella were now in the water. We teleported again and again until we got it right. We met up with two more members of the Garde, Four and Nine. And then we charged into the military base, ready to get back Six. When we found her, he was an idiot, and tried to hug her. But the sword went through his chest instead. He was a bloody mess, and while the others were fighting Setrakus Ra, I was willing my healing legacy to work so I could save him. But no one had their legacies, thanks to Ra. But something happened. They came back. And I healed him. As his eyelids fluttered open, reveling emerald eyes, I had to go. But not before I made the bravest decision of my life. I kissed him, mid battle with the Mogadorian leader. I said no words, just a kiss, then left. We didn't win, nor did we lose. Those Mogs chickened out and ran away. We left too, and went to Nine's penthouse in Chicago. There was something between me and him, that I knew. But what it was, I was clueless about. I remember the tea, and Ella's pairings, which made me blush so. And then the walk. He was a the funniest person I had ever met. He was the only one who could make me laugh. He had made a scene about a silly hotdog. Telling me he owed me for saving his life in New Mexico. I didn't argue that. We shared a pizza, went back to the penthouse. And it was no surprise that Nine was angry that we had left. And he made us go through a bunch of training after that. I was totally cool with it, because I got to heal him often. The feel of his skin almost made this enjoyable. The rest was a blur: Four and Six got back with Five and some humans, Ella and Four got into some state of mind, then we went to Florida. That was when it happened. Five betrayed us. Five betrayed his own people. And then, Five went in for the fatal blow on Nine. But he happened. He had teleported in front of the blade, and it lodged itself into his heart. This was the second time I had seen him stabbed, but it was different this time. He stumbled forward, wide eyed and arms stretched out. The red spot on his chest grew as he tried to make it to me. His lips moved, but to word came out. I stood froze. I couldn't do anything. Then the scar burned it's way on my ankle. I screamed. The pain lingered. And he was gone. I would never see that playful smile again. Never would I feel the happiness again. He was truly gone. But I had to try to save him. And as I crawled over to his unmoving body, I willed my legacy to work. But no matter how hard I try, he wouldn't heal. My heart was empty. And no tears came either. Five. He was to blame, not my legacy. I turned to face him. He attempted an apology. I didn't care. He could say he was fucking Pittacus Lore, I didn't give a shit. He was already dead to me. The icy feeling returned, but it wasn't my healing legacy, it was a legacy meant for destruction. I jerked my hand upward and an icicle form under Fives foot, and it protruded through the foot, rooting him in place. I jabbed another through his eye. Five screamed in agonizing pain. His other eye let out a tear that quickly turned to ice. I yelled that I would take the other eye if I ever saw him again. But then I had to leave. Six beckoned to me. We had to leave before the Mogs came, and they were already here. His body was at my feet. I leaned down, looked at him. Then I sprinted towards Six. Knowing, no matter what my legacies are, my broken heart will never heal.

And who am I? I am Number Seven, Marina. And he was Number Eight.


	2. The moments that followed

WARNING: The fan fiction (well, its only a paragraph) you are a bout to read may upset some people. As the writer, I advise you to read at your own risk. This contains a dark side of Marina that may ruin your prefect, shy image of her!

Six literally has to drag me away from the scene. I want to cry, but then I want to kill someone. Kill Five, or Setrakus Ra or even kill Nine, _anyone!_ My only regret is that I was not able to get Eight's pendant. At least then Setrakus Ra wouldn't be able to where it around his neck like a badge. He wasn't even the one who killed him, and if the Mogs find _honor_ in a Loric being killed, then by all means, the honor goes to Five, not Setrakus Ra. I wouldn't care if the Mogadorians bow down to Five, but one of them will pay. Eight can not come back, his death will not be in vain though. And my pain will never be helped by vengeance, but I can try to make it. I will make it my dying wish that every last one of those creatures is dead, Setrakus put to justice, and Five, he is _mine_. I will rip out his heart and show it to him, show him what he took from _me_, my _heart_, my _love_. I will make him suffer. As for me? My life? At this point, I don't know, nor do I care. My life is already gone. It is pointless without Eight. I wish I could surrender now and be dead, be with my Eight. But then I wouldn't see the end of the war. The end of Setrakus Ra. The end of that traitor Five's life, _see him die_! So I guess I can't leave. Not yet. Not until it is all done. But one day, I will get to be with my beloved Eight, up in heaven, watching from above. But today is not that day, nor is tomorrow. But one day. One day. Until that day, I will wait. And I will fight. Fight my hardest, to win and kill those bastards who took away Eight. And _love_? _Passion_? The things that make someone a person. I will have none. And I will never love again. For Loric only love once.

**AND YES... I ALREADY KNOW THIS WAS ****_VERY_**** SHORT, I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT**


	3. Heal it all Better (parody)

**This is a parody of the song 'Kiss it All Better' by He is We. It is about A man who's love was shot and murdered. He is in prison because he well, killed his lover's murderer. I have taken this song and made it where Eight is killed and it is Marina's point of view of his death. I hope you like! If you don't know the song, atleast the words still sort of make sence even without the tune. Enjoy! Please leave comments and tell me what song you would like me to parodize next.**

Heal it All Better

She sits in her cell,  
And she lays on the floor.  
Covers her head and closes her eyes.  
She sees the blade in hand,  
And that five, oh he's damned.  
And at her feet is the Loric, love of her life.

And Eight cries,  
Heal it all better, I'm not ready to die.  
Promise me, Seven, you'll win this war, you'll win this war

The air becomes cold,  
And she kisses his cheek.  
And says "I will never forget you".  
She notices five,  
And her rage grew inside.  
She turned everything around her to ice.

And Eight cried,  
Heal it all better, I'm not ready to die.  
Promise me, Seven, you'll win this war, you'll win this war.

Now she sits in a mog prison cell,  
Execution is soon and he's not by her side.  
She couldn't bring him back with her healing legacy,  
Or by taking an icicle through five's eye.

She holds onto a memory,  
All it is, is a memory.  
Please Eight.

She cries,  
Stay with me until my time has come,  
Stay please Eight.  
Stay with me until I'm dead and gone,  
Stay please Eight.  
Stay with me until my time has come,  
Stay please Eight.  
Stay with me until I'm dead and gone,  
Stay please Eight.

Promise me, Seven, you'll kick mog ass, and win this war.  
It's not your fault Marina,  
You didn't know, you didn't know.

(Heal it all better.)  
Stay with me until my time has come,  
Stay please Eight.  
Stay with me until I'm dead and gone,  
Stay please Eight.  
(Heal it all better.)  
Stay with me until my time has come,  
Stay please Eight.  
Stay with me until I'm dead and gone,  
Stay please Eight.


	4. Marina (parody)

**This is a parody of the song 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. As the name suggests, yes it is something about staying safe I guess, not really sure. Anyway, this is about Eight's death in his own perspective. Please leave comments...blah blah blah...and please tell me what song you want me to make into a Navrina Parody next! Enjoy!**

"Marina"

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When the the blade went through my heart  
When all those doubts had almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "I'll never forget you"  
But now I'm dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
My life is ending soon  
I'll be alright  
No mog can hurt me now  
Come Lorien  
I will see my Marina (Ma-ri-na)

Don't you dare blame yourself, Seven,  
Everything is all right  
The war of mogs and us keeps raging on  
Hold on to this memory  
Even if the mogs have won  
Won

Just close your eyes  
My life is ending soon

I'll be alright  
No mog can hurt me now  
Come Lorien  
I will see my Marina (Ma-ri-na)

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh,

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh.

Marina

Marina

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh,

Marina

Just close your eyes  
I'll be alright  
Come Lorien,  
I will see my Marina (Ma-ri-na)

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh, (x9)


	5. Loved (parody)

**Okay, as requested by Navrinaoflorien78 , I make A parody of 'Mine', also by Taylor Swift. I tried hard not to focus too much on Eight's death, and instead, more of their relationship ****_Before_**** he died. Hope you like!**

"Loved"

You were in mountains working full time leading armies  
Left our planet, never looked back  
I was a Garde risk with no proper training  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts  
I say "can you believe it?"  
As we're screwing up Stonehenge  
That moment I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember we were swimming there in the water?  
You put your lips to mine for the first time  
You made a warrior of a careless cepan's careful Garde  
You are the only thing that I've ever loved

Flash forward and we're taking on the Mogs together  
And there's a sword in your heart and I must heal you  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You said you'd never leave, That you'd always stay  
But we got Mogs to kill  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to train  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about

Do you remember we were swimming there in the water?  
You put your lips to mine for the first time  
You made a Warrior of a careless Cepan's careful Garde  
You are the only thing that I've ever loved

Do you remember our last that night there on Lorien?  
You started to comfort me for the first time  
You made a warrior of a careless Cepan's careful Garde  
You are the only thing that I've ever loved

Oh oh ohh  
And I remember the walk by the lake that day  
As everything was gone, it was just you and me

But then you went and got yourself stab to save Nine's life  
Braced myself for your death  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You stumbled towards me, fell to the ground

You said  
I remember how we felt swimming in the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless Cepan's careful Garde  
She is the only thing that I've ever loved

You made a warrior of a careless cepan's careful Garde  
You are the only thing that I've ever loved  
Please just hold on, Eight  
You're gonna make it now  
and I can see it  
Do you see it now?

**Okay, so well you see, atleast it wasn't as sad as the others...**


	6. Marina in Wonderland

I'm suddenly in a room. It's small and square and in the center is a table with a wooden box on top. I try to remember how I got here, but I can't seem to think past the part where he died. Taken, ripped away from me. Dead. I push that thought aside, it is no use to me in this situation. I walk up to the table. My memory begins to come back in bits in pieces. I remember falling and then... I look at what is on the table. The object I had carelessly mistaken as a 'box', I now clearly see is a Loric Chest. I go for the lock, but then retreat my hand. This is just what the Mogadorians want me to do. To open my chest so they can have its contents. I step closer to it, study it. As I near, it begins to open. It's unlike the Loric Chests I have ever known. You always have to open it by putting your hand to the lock...but this one...just opened. Was it because I approached it? Did it know I was here? I lean to look at whats inside, but then I catch movement out of the corner of my eye. I glance back, and I see a flash of white hide behind something that wasn't there before. As I turn fully around, I see the room has become more open. There are other objects now, strange stuff I've never seen, and lining the walls are dozens of doors. The sizes vary with each door, and the destination I assume, varies as well. Then I see her. Ella. She is tiny, but not like she changed age to someone younger. No, she is still about eleven, but she is only about two feet tall, dressed in white, head to toe. And now I remember more clearly. Six, Nine and myself were at a motel in Georgia when, I'm not sure why, I went outside, for fresh air maybe? Then I had seen Ella, disappear behind a tree. I came up to where she had been but she was gone. And then I somehow fell. And now I'm here, looking at Ella, who has shrunk since I last saw her.

"Ella?" I ask.

"Oh no!" exclaims Ella, "I'm late! I'm so so so very late!"

"Wait! Ella!" I call to her. She dashes to one of the doors and opens it. "Ella! Come back!" I yell as she enters wherever the door leads to. Before closing the door, Ella looks back at me and says,

"Look in the chest, this will help best. To see your Eight, and soon awake."

She runs through the small open door, and continues saying "I'm late! I'm terribly late!" Over and over as she closes the door.

I have no idea what she had just told me, or what she was late to. I am so confused right now. I feel that I need to follow her, to ask her more by what she meant, but the door is much too small for me to fit. I decide to look in the chest, like her little riddle had said to do. I peer in, and there, sitting on a porcelain white plate is a piece of chocolate cake. How is a cake going to help me best? What am I going to do, feed the Mogadorians to death? Even if that was a possible reason for this cake to help me, I couldn't even kill one Mog with such a small amount. The only thing I can do with it is eat it myself. So I do. It is actually quite delicious. I only take one bite though before my body starts to feel all funny. Then I begin to grow. My head almost touches the ceiling when my body finally decides that it is done getting larger. I have no idea how I have grown, or still, how this will help me. Now I'm even too much bigger to fit through the door to follow Ella. The cake must be able to alter size, so I can just take another bite and... It's gone. The chest, the cake, gone. No where to be seen. I sigh. I have nowhere to go but through one of the large doorways. I open one and poke my head inside. Seeing nothing but whiteness, I try another, and another, and another. Same result from all of them: Whiteness._ You have to fully enter them to see whats inside._ A voice in my head tells me. I choose the first door I had opened and walk in. There is a giant mushroom, and sitting atop that is a giant caterpillar. He sits there, smoking a pipe, looking like he doesn't have a care in the world.

"Hello?" I cautiously ask him.

"Can I heeelp yooou?" The creature asks, dragging out the words. He seems almost bored.

"Yes," I say, "There was this cake that altered my size, do you know where I can find more?"

And then the caterpillar begins to change. He goes into the form of a dog I recognize all too well.

"Bernie Kosar!" I shout and run up to embrace him. He allows me to hug him, in an awkward way.

"BK, I don't know how I got here, and I saw Ella, and then I ate this cake and grew, and now I'm here. What do I do?" He barks a response. Right, I can't communicate with him. He looks like he's thinking, if dogs can look like that, then he transforms into a parrot. I understand why, but wouldn't the talking caterpillar suffice?

"Mushroom. BAWK." he croaks.

"What about the mushroom?" I ask, other than that he is sitting on in, which I know that already.

"Eat mushroom. BAWK." He tells me.

"What will happen if I eat it?" I question him.

"Change. BAWK."

"I will change back to normal?"

"Change. BAWK." He repeats, and that is all he says before reverting back to his Beagle form. I decide to take a leap of faith and trust BK. I break off a piece of the mushroom and swallow it, not bothering to chew. Then I feel it again, and my body returns to normal size. Then It gets even smaller, until I'm about as small as Ella was.

"Oh, thank you!" I say, turning to face BK, but he is gone. I turn back around to the door, which is now huge compared to me, and wonder how I will get it open. I walk up to it, but I can't reach the handle, and even if I had the strength to push it open, which I don't, the door opens inward, so I can't. I sit at it's base pondering all the possibilities to get through for what seems like eternity. But then it opens. An old woman peers in.

"Where is she?" She asks, to no one in particular. "Where is my Marina?" My blood runs cold. She said my name. She is looking for me. I bolt out the door, like I should have the moment it first opened. The woman is now fully in and the door closes behind her. I look around. I am not in the same room as before, in fact, its not a room. I am standing at a fork in the road. I turn back to see if there were anymore doors for me to go in, but there is nothing behind me but forest. I read the signs for the two different places I could go. One says _Palace_ and the other _The mad hatter's cottage_. I chose to go to the cottage, which would at least be quieter than a Palace. I walk along the dirt road until I see it. I walk up the steps of the wooden porch and knock on the door. I don't know why exactly. No one comes to answer. So I go around back. In the backyard, I find a large table with Ella sitting at one end and at the other is Nine, with an enormous and ridiculous top hat. Nine seems even more carefree than ever and they both appear unfazed by my presence. They seem to be having some sort of Tea party.

"Come sit Marina," Nine beckons me and Ella nods in agreement. I take a seat and Nine uses telekinesis to pour me a cup of tea. Nine and Ella laugh over some inside joke I don't know about.

"Where are we?" I ask, after I have taken a sip of the tea.

"At my cottage, in my backyard." is Nine's smartalec answer he gives me.

"But _where_?" I question, putting more of and emphasis on where.

"In Wonderland." Ella answers me.

"Wonderland?" I echo.

"Yes," Ella confirms, "The Queen of Heart's beloved kingdom"

"Queen of Hearts?" I ask, with a quizzical look on my face.

"Yes, she is also known as the Queen of Souls." Ella tells me. She is acting like an adult now. She takes a sip of the tea and extends her pinkie in the air. When she finishes she places the cup down with such grace, I don't even hear in hit the plate underneath.

"Why is that?" I don't even want to guess why that is. I want to assume that she is some Mogadorian Queen, who steals hearts in the name of Setrakus Ra.

"Because she is the collector of souls. Whenever someone dies, their souls wander here, to the Queen's Palace."

"She takes them?" I ask, still going on the theory that she is a murderer.

"No. They are just people who die that come here. It is not her Highness' fault for their death." Ella says, almost as if she knows what I am thinking. But of course she does. Ella's fist legacy was Telepathy.

"Dead souls..." I say, thinking of him. Nine and Ella both smile as if they knew what I was here for all along and now finally got it. I don't wait for a response from either of them, I dart away, back to the dirt road and run. I finally reach the fork again, and this time, go in the direction of the Palace. I reach it and find the masked Queen in the middle of a Croaket game.

"Excuse me, Queen of Hearts?" I say.

"Fore!" She yells, just as the ball goes sailing through the air, hitting a solider on the head. "I warned him," The Queen says, shaking her head in disgust. "You," she says, pointing at me, "What is so important that you dare interrupt my game!?"

"I am terribly sorry, your Majesty, but I was wondering, if I could ask a small favor or thy Queen of Hearts" The Queen gasps as she takes a closer look at who I am.

"You?" She looks at me, shocked. "You are the one who has wandered into Wonderland and is stirring up trouble!"

"Trouble? I haven't caused any trouble?" I defend.

"Were not the one who caused the caterpillar to change form, leaving the Palace Souls unguarded? Were you not the one who interrupted the poor Mad Hatter's tea party? Do you know he does when he gets even madder?"

I try to answer her questions and tell her I didn't know that my actions would cause that, but she doesn't give me the chance.

"Off with her head!" The guards drag me away and I swear I can see the Queen wink at me, but why remains a mystery. They throw me in a prison cell. I sit there awhile, wondering how I screwed up so badly to be sentences to death. Then the guards come to get me again. I am taken to a large room where I see the Queen, sitting in her throne.

"How do the plea?" She asks me.

"I didn't know I was doing anything wrong." I tell her.

"Well, then, I take that as guilty! Now tell me, peasant, what was of such up most importance to ask me for?"

"Your Highness, I was told, souls come to you. And I wanted to know if I could see someone." A tear escapes my eye. The Queen stands.

"Very well," she says, "The death penalty here in Wonderland allows for one request. If that is what you wish."

She sits, and then, as if the Queen knows already who I wanted to see, Eight appears in front of me.

"Marina," he says gently, "You don't have to cry."

"Eight," I say, and the tears flow even faster. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay," he says. He stands next to me and places his hand inside mine. "Its not your fault. Don't blame yourself, Marina." I look down. I can't face him.

"Look at me, Marina" I obey. "Promise me you won't blame yourself for my death." I nod my head, tears streaming down my face.

"Remember the good times," he tells me, "Remember the walk by the lake?" I violently nod my head, over and over.

"Think of that. Every time you think of me, don't think about the time you _could_ have had with me. Think of the times we _did_ have."

"I will," I manage to say between quivers.

"I love you." Eight says. As he begins to fade away, I whisper,

"I love you too." But he is gone. I fall to my knees, sobbing hard into my hands. The Queen stands.

"Marina, for crimes against the Wonderland Kingdom, I sentence you to death by decapitation. Any last requests?"

"Tell my Cepan, I forgive her." I say to the Queen. She then takes off her mask. I gasp in shock. The Queen is Adelina.

"I know." She says, "This is why it must be done, you must return back and help the other Garde."

"I don't understand, Adelina! Why?!" I nearly shout. A tear falls down her flawless face.

"I'm Sorry, Marina." She says. "Off with her head" She says this barley audible. And as the guard positions himself with an ax behind me, I feel I am ready. Ready to join Eight in death. I feel the medal on my neck, but the pain never comes.

Then I awaken, in a bed, in a motel room. Nine sits on a couch, and he turns to look at me.

"Well, well, look who's finally awake," He says. He calls Six in. The room is not the same one I remember being in.

"Is this a different Motel?" I ask Nine, but mostly myself.

"Yeah, we found you outside, passed out by a tree. You didn't wake up, so we just had to carry your ass here. You've been asleep for almost three days now." Nine tells me.

"Three days?" I question.

"Yeah," Six responds, "We thought you were in the same state of mind as Ella and John were, but you seemed peaceful."

"Oh," I say, and now I understand why Adelina did what she had done, so I could return back here. I go to the bathroom to refresh myself. I think about taking a shower, since I haven't had one in a few days, I decide that was the best option.

As I step into the bath and turn the shower head on, all I think about, is the walk by the lake. Me and Eight, hand in hand.


End file.
